helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Saito Hitomi
|image = Img20090224214009.jpg |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |zodiac = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Singer, Radio personality |active = 1999-2010, 2011, 2012-Present |agency = (1999-2010) |label = (1999-2010) zetima (1999-2010) |acts = Melon Kinenbi, 10-nin Matsuri, Happy 7, 11WATER, ROMANS, H.P. All Stars , Elder Club, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Hello! Project Seikatai |join = February 19, 2000 |left = May 3, 2010 |debutsingle = Amai Anata no Aji |lastsingle = Melon Tea |blog = |twitter = }} Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) is a Japanese radio personality and former singer, once under Hello! Project as the leader of Melon Kinenbi until its disbandment in 2010. She is also a former member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Hello! Project's futsal club. After Melon Kinenbi's disbandment, Saito retired from the music industry, but has since participated in brief reunions of the group for events. History 1999 In May of 1999, application details were included with Morning Musume’s 5th single "Manatsu no Kousen" for the 2nd Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition. The second interviews were held in June, and 3,687 people had sent in their applications. In August, four people were selected as winners: Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, and Shibata Ayumi. In December, the group’s name was decided as "Melon Kinenbi." 2001 In July, Saito was part of the shuffle unit 10nin Matsuri. They released the single Dancing! Natsu Matsuri. 2002 UP-FRONT AGENCY started releasing a series of albums called Douyou Pops in 2002, in which different Hello! Project members would sing different well known and new childrens' songs. Six albums, some themed according to the four seasons, and two DVDs with promotional videos were released. Saito sung several of the songs and is featured in the promotional video for "Mushi no Koe ". In July, Saito was part of the shuffle unit Happy 7. They released the single Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam!. When Melon Kinenbi was formed, Murata Megumi was appointed leader since she was the oldest among the members. But after some discussions among the members, Saito took over as leader in October 2002 with the release of "Kousui." This change was officially announced during the single’s release events. In November, Saito was part of Hello! Project Seikatai. Famous enka singers Itsuki Hiroshi and released the single Ai no Merry Christmas, featuring Saito and other Hello! Project members as part of the choir. 2003 In February, Saito had a role in the musical Sougen no Hito. She is starring as Kana, sister of the male lead protagonist. A soundtrack was released the following month, titled Sougen no Hito Original Cast Ban. In March, Saito made appearances on the TV Show "Sexy Onna Juku". In July, Saito was a part of the shuffle unit 11WATER. They released the song BE ALL RIGHT!, featured on the single''' Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT!. In August 2003, Saito was part of the R&B-influenced group ROMANS. They released the single SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~. The group was based on the Hello! Project TV show Sexy Onna Jyuku wich started airing in March. The show ended in September, thus disbanding the group. 2004 From 2003 to 2006, zetima released albums featuring miscellaneous Hello! Project members starring in drama episodes previously aired on radio. In June and July 2004, Saito was featured on three of these radio drama albums: Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 4, Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka-hen Vol. 3, and Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka-hen Vol. 4. In 2004, Saito was part of the special unit H.P. All Stars. 2005 Saito took part in Hello! Project Akagumi, which was one of two concert groups at the Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~. In August, she became one of the regulars on the TV show "Musume Dokyu!". In September, she became a regular on the radio show "TBC Fun Field Mouretsu Moudasshu" 2009 On March 31, 2009, Saito graduated along with the rest of the Elder Club. However, the Elder Club graduation concert was held on February 1, 2009, at Yokohama Arena. 2010 In February, it was announced that Melon Kinenbi decided to disband. Saito announced at Melon Kinenbi's break-up concert that she would be leaving show business. In the months following the group's disbandment, she appeared happily on the blogs of the other members. In August, Saito married comedian Jiro Hachimitsu (born Jiro Takano) of duo Tokyo Dynamite.https://beauty.oricon.co.jp/news/78748/full/ 2011 On October 15, 2011, it was announced that Saito and Hachimitsu had divorced. 2012 In March, she began working as a radio personality for FM-NIIGATA. 2015 On December 29, it was announced that she had married a former high school classmate, whom she had been dating for the past two years. Profile *'''Name: Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) *'Nicknames:' Hitomin, "Boss", Hito-chan, Hito, Saito *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Niigata, Niigata Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hobbies:' Decorating nails, searching for snacks *'Special skill:' Good handwriting, playing taiko. *'Favorite colors:' Purple, white, black, brown, khaki *'Favorite flowers:' Calla lilies *'Favorite movies:' Tonari no Totoro *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Chocolate *'Disliked food:' Raw fish, grass-smelling vegetables, mushrooms, haute cuisine *'Favorite Melon Kinenbi song:' Endless Youth *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000-2010) **Hello! Project Seikatai (2002) **ROMANS (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Happy 7 **2003: 11WATER *'Sports Groups': **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-2006) Discography Compilation Albums= * 2002.02.20 The Douyou Pops 2 Haru no Uta Shuu * 2002.06.05 The Douyou Pops 3 Natsu no Uta Shuu * 2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu * 2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 * 2003.03.05 Sougen no Hito Original Cast Ban * 2003.03.26 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 2 * 2004.06.09 Hello! Project Radio Drama Vol. 4 * 2004.07.14 Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka Vol. 1 * 2004.07.14 Hello! Project Radio Drama Osaka Vol. 2 |-|Solo Songs= *2007.12.12 Akuma de FAKE (あくま de FAKE) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Melon Kinenbi *1st Anniversary *THE Nimaime *FRUITY KILLER TUNE *Melon Juice *MEGA MELON *MELON'S NOT DEAD *URA MELON |-|Compilation Albums= ;Melon Kinenbi *Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *Petit Best 3 *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 ;10nin Matsuri *Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;Happy 7 *Petit Best 3 *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;ROMANS *Petit Best 4 *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best ;11WATER *Petit Best 4 *Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best ;H.P. ALL STARS *Petit Best 5 *Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best |-|Singles= ;Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) ;10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri ;Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! ;Hello! Project Seikatai= *Ai no Merry Christmas ;11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! ;ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! |-|Other Singles= ;Melon Kinenbi *Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 *A.R.I.G.A.T.O.U Photobooks * 2003.08.07 Saito Hitomi (「斉藤瞳」) Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Joukan * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan * 2004.12.08 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Extra TV shows * 2001 Cyborg Shibata * 2003 Sexy Onna Juku * 2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den * 2005 Musume Dokyu! Radio * 2005-2008 TBC Fun Field Moretsu Modasshu (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) * 2012-2015 FIGUEROA (FM-NIIGATA) * 2012-2016 Niigata no Wakamono-tachi no Bangumi (FM-NIIGATA) (新潟の若者達の番組) * 2013 Nagaoka Hitomachi Aoore (FM-NIIGATA) (長岡ひとまちアオーレ+1) (FM-NIIGATA) * 2013- SOUND SPLASH (FM-NIIGATA) * 2014-2016 Paripari ~PARTY! PARTY!~ (FM-NIIGATA) (パリパリ 〜PARTY!PARTY!〜) Internet * 2005 Hello! Project on FLET'S (Episodes #2 and #23) (ハロー!プロジェクト on フレッツ) Theater * 2003 Musical Sougen no Hito *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ Event * 2005.04.20 Hello! Project FC Gentei Event (Pacific Heaven) (ハロー!プロジェクト FC限定イベント (パシフィックヘブン)) * 2005.07.28 Hello! Project FC Gentei Event (Pacific Heaven) (ハロー!プロジェクト FC限定イベント (パシフィックヘブン)) * 2005.09.05 Hello! Project FC Gentei Event (Pacific Heaven) (ハロー!プロジェクト FC限定イベント (パシフィックヘブン)) Trivia *She has said in a 2004 interview that the people she respects the most are her mother and Nakazawa Yuko. *Her image is known as the "sexy seductive" member. * She is well-known for being really funny. Being in constant battles with hosts on HEY!x3 and Utaban, resulting in some great moments. *She got her nickname "Boss" in Melon Kinenbi after she was made leader of the group. *Is good friends with Maeda Yuki and Inaba Atsuko. *She has the same last name as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Saito Madoka. Honorary Titles References External Links *FM-NIIGATA Blog *Twitter es:Saito Hitomi Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:11WATER Category:ROMANS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1981 Births Category:Members from Niigata Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Elder Club Category:2009 Departures Category:1999 Additions Category:Blood Type A Category:October Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members who are divorced Category:Scorpio Category:Group Leaders Category:Members who are married Category:Retired Category:Rooster